Silence
by Niwolah
Summary: EXO : KaiSoo.KaiDo / Une rencontre fortuite dans un train et une grosse fatigue, ça amène à un don de numéro de téléphone. (Pourri, le résumé, hein ?)


_Author:_ Niwolah  
 _Pairing:_ KaiSoo  
 _Note:_ Cette idée traînait dans mon dossier et malgré le temps écoulé depuis (presque un an !), je ne savais toujours pas trop quoi en faire. J'ai donc décidé de l'écrire. Juste elle. Toute seule, en tant qu'une tranche de vie. On verra bien si elle plaira ou pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Silence**

C'est avec un peu de retard que le train était entré en gare, réjouissant Kyungsoo qui ne sentait presque plus rien de son corps glacé. Il ne pleuvait pas, heureusement, mais le vent était on ne peut plus vivifiant et Kyungsoo avait pesté nombre de fois pour avoir oublié ses gants chez lui. Et son écharpe aussi, accessoirement.  
Habillé d'un long et épais manteau noir dont la capuche était relevée et serrée autour de son visage, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui attendait le retour de sa mère avec désespoir. Ses grands yeux ne scrutaient pourtant pas les environs à la recherche de quelqu'un mais ne cessaient de faire des allées et venues entre le passage du train et l'horloge de la gare située au-dessus de sa tête et ce, toutes les trente secondes dans l'espoir de faire avancer le temps plus qu'il ne le faisait de lui-même. Et quand il avait vu les caractères rouges annoncer un retard de dix minutes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de râler une nouvelle fois.  
Finalement, la longue chenille métallique était apparue, tout feux allumés, et il avait sourit. Ses lèvres gercées l'avaient fait souffrir mais il était heureux de bientôt pouvoir s'abriter au chaud et à l'abri du vent alors il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais il soupira encore lorsque l'on se pressa à lui pour espérer atteindre les porte de l'engin plus vite. Inspirant et expirant calmement pour rester maître de lui, il résista aux assauts des impatients et laissa descendre les passagers du train avant d'enfin monter se réchauffer à l'intérieur de cette machine infatigable.

C'était l'heure de pointe, les gens se bousculaient pour s'accaparer les derniers compartiments totalement vides de présence humaine -chose inutile et Kyungsoo le savait- mais ne devaient cependant se contenter que de places isolées, entourées de sièges déjà occupés.  
Kyungsoo prit le premier qu'il vit un compartiment double dont l'un des deux fauteuils avaient déjà été réquisitionné par un jeune homme -il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un genre masculin parce qu'il ne voyait pas grand'chose de cette personne- visiblement endormi si l'on se fiait à sa position étalée sur la tablette séparant les deux assises, la tête entre ses bras croisés. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire semblant de suivre une conversation inintéressante qu'on lui imposerait.  
Enfin posé, il retira sa capuche, ébouriffant ses cheveux qu'il arrangea aussitôt, et ouvrit son manteau d'un geste satisfait. D'une très grande poche de celui-ci, il sortit un livre emballé d'une pochette en plastique et entreprit de le lire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Les autres personnes du wagon qui parlaient et riaient assez fort pour que tout le train les entendent lui filèrent rapidement un puissant mal de crâne qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. N'ayant tenu que cinq minutes dans cette cacophonie, il referma donc son bouquin d'un claquement sec après n'avoir parcouru qu'une misérable page -et encore, avec difficulté- puis soupira et bascula la tête en arrière, sur l'appui présent. _Comment fait-il pour continuer à dormir comme un bienheureux ?! Ça me tient éveillé plus qu'autre chose, tout ce boucan._ pensa-t-il, énervé mais envieux à la fois, en lorgnant sur son compagnon de voyage.  
Peut-être son regard était-il lourd ou peut-être le brouhaha environnant agissait-il enfin mais toujours est-il que le jeune endormi remua doucement. Kyungsoo détourna aussitôt les yeux et les riva vers l'extérieur, sur le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse. Un son étouffé lui fit néanmoins retourner la tête et il plongea dans un regard encore brouillé par le sommeil. Le jeune homme le fixa bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant de le saluer silencieusement. Kyungsoo lui répondit d'un sourire qui se répercuta sur le visage en face de lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche, se contentant d'admirer la vue au dehors. La pluie se mit très vite à tomber, ce qui fit soupirer Kyungsoo frileux comme il était, il détestait ce temps à un point inimaginable. Aussi revint-il poser les yeux en face de lui. Il sourit le jeune garçon devait vraiment être fatigué parce qu'il s'était de nouveau endormi. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, il donnait l'impression sévère d'un homme en colère, ses sourcils froncés accentuant l'effet. Peut-être avait-il des problèmes qui l'empêchaient de s'assoupir paisiblement. Kyungsoo ne s'y attarda pas et analysa un peu ce qu'il avait devant lui.  
Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, témoins muets d'une récente coloration, qui éclairaient une peau mate plutôt sombre. Des yeux en amande qu'il se souvenait avoir vus brun noisette, efféminés par de longs cils. Un nez typiquement asiatique, aux ailes un peu épatées. Des lèvres épaisses, charnues et serrées. Il était vêtu chaudement lui aussi une grosse veste sur le dos, son écharpe toujours sur la tablette -elle lui avait servi de coussin- et des gants qui dépassaient de l'une de ses poches. Tout tendait à prouver qu'il n'avait pas le sang chaud non plus. Mais à y regarder de plus près, un pantalon de matière légère et des chaussures en toile n'avaient rien à faire hors de la garde-robes par un temps pareil.  
Kyungsoo haussa un sourcil, surpris et intrigué, mais ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Soit il partageait l'espace avec quelqu'un qui ne faisaient pas attention à la météo -ou presque, soit il se trouvait face à un garçon aux difficultés financières. Il choisit les deux options les vêtements que le bel endormi portait étaient visiblement d'une bonne qualité mais Kyungsoo devina que « qualité » n'était pas le maître-mot pour tout, en témoigne le sac en papier glacé qui trônait au sol et dans lequel il pouvait apercevoir divers objets habituellement placés dans des lieux sécurisés, à l'abri des regards : portefeuille, téléphone -pas le dernier cri mais pas le bas de gamme non plus, clefs, passeport ? -il ne voyait pas très bien- et casque audio. Le tout mêlé à d'autres objets dont il ne distinguait pas vraiment la nature. Faisant apparemment attention aux dépenses, le jeune homme semblait pourtant loin d'être pauvre sans pour autant basculer dans la catégorie des « personnes bourrées de fric ».

Kyungsoo fut contraint de sortir de son exploration et de son analyse approfondie inconscientes le contrôleur du train venait de rentrer dans le wagon et à son air maussade, il ne devait pas être d'humeur joviale. Hypothèse confirmée lorsqu'il demanda le ticket des voyageurs du compartiment à côté du sien d'un ton morne et désagréable. Ce fut donc sans tarder -ni même faire l'effort d'être poli- qu'il lui donna son billet quand il le lui réclama. Puis, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers son compagnon de voyage... qui dormait toujours et qui n'avait pas l'intention de se réveiller de si tôt, accentuant -si cela était encore possible- l'agacement du contrôleur dont la patience s'amenuisait de seconde en seconde.  
Kyungsoo préféra calmer le volcan avant qu'il n'entre en éruption, aussi fouilla-t-il du regard l'inconnu qui ne savait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un bout de papier, qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, dans son sac. Il se pencha et le prit, confirmant son idée. Il le donna ensuite au contrôleur qui cessa de ronchonner et qui repartit sans un mot de plus tandis que Kyungsoo remettait le billet de train là où il l'avait trouvé, non sans râler ironiquement sur la bonne humeur contagieuse de l'accompagnateur qui s'était répercutée en lui.  
Détournant difficilement les yeux du jeune endormi qui -il fallait bien l'avouer- était agréable à regarder, il sourit pourtant encore avant de soupirer. Il n'était assis que depuis une heure tout au plus mais ses muscles le gênaient et il ne savait pas s'étirer comme il le voulait sans devoir bousculer le jeune garçon et ainsi le réveiller et encore moins sans paraître ridicule. Alors qu'il retenait un bâillement soudain, il entendit l'autre remuer et bâiller à sa place, le faisant ricaner silencieusement à cette coïncidence et s'attirant de ce fait un regard curieux. Toujours aussi fatigué et brouillé mais curieux. Il se racla la gorge, les joues lui chauffant tout doucement, et offrit un sourire contrit en guise d'excuse qui sembla suffire au jeune homme en face de lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il releva le regard qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé, Kyungsoo le vit de nouveau assoupi. Et cette fois, il fut plus surpris qu'attendrit. Bon, il l'était aussi mais c'était quand même la troisième fois qu'il tombait endormi en moins d'une heure et demi et Kyungsoo trouvait ça... bizarre. Il avait du mal à concevoir la possibilité d'une fatigue aussi lourde, lui-même accumulant pourtant du retard au niveau des heures de sommeil.  
Distraitement, comme un bruit de fond, il entendit les portes du train se refermer sans même qu'il ne se souvienne de les avoir entendu s'ouvrir, et alors qu'il ne quittait pas le bel homme des yeux, absorbé par cette vision quasi artistique mais surtout très reposante malgré les discussions bruyantes qui ne cessaient pas, il sursauta soudainement à cause des grésillements qu'émirent les hauts-parleurs du wagon avant qu'ils n'indiquent le nom de la gare vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient et dans laquelle ils allaient faire un arrêt. C'était celle de Hongdae, la ville préférée des jeunes. Et Kyungsoo ne faisait pas exception à la règle il y rejoignait des amis pour y passer la journée. De même que le bel inconnu, il l'avait lu sur son billet de train. Peut-être qu'il était dans son cas et que d'autres jeunes gens l'y attendaient aussi. Kyungsoo sentit son visage chauffer à la pensée qu'il pourrait probablement le revoir au détour d'un croisement de rue et se traîta mentalement d'idiot. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il descend au même arrêt que toi qu'il va se soucier de savoir avec qui il a fait le trajet. Il ne fait que dormir ! Comment tu veux qu'il te reconnaisse, sérieusement ?_ se moqua-t-il ensuite en faisant voyager son regard de haut en bas sur le corps qui se replaçait correctement dans le siège en face de lui, toujours dans le pays des rêves.  
Mais alors qu'il se remettait de nouveau à survoler l'extérieur de son regard, Kyungsoo senti son téléphone vibrer avant qu'une douce sonnerie ne s'en échappe. « Junmyeon-hyung » lut-il en souriant. Il décrocha, sous les ronflements discrets de son compagnon de route qui lui semblaient bien plus mélodieux que le bruit environnant. _Adorable..._ lui avait soufflé son esprit avant qu'il ne s'imagine le gifler et ne se concentre sur son aîné au bout du fil qui... Qui quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il se racla la gorge, honteux, et lui demanda d'une petite voix de répéter. Pour ensuite se traiter -encore une fois- mentalement d'idiot. _J'ai oublié de les prévenir..._ se maudit-il tandis qu'il s'excusait piteusement et s'empressait d'expliquer le pourquoi de son retard. Il n'aimait vraiment pas faire attendre ses amis. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre en général.

En face de lui, l'endormi sursauta soudainement devant ses yeux attendris alors qu'il discutait un peu avec les autres membres de son groupe d'amis, un à un voire plusieurs en même temps, comme à leur habitude. _De vrais gamins..._ sourit-il, amusé, en s'obligeant -ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment- à regarder autre chose que le visage de son Beau aux Bois Dormants. _Euh..._ Son esprit se court-circuita un instant à cette pensée et il se traîta de pathétique. En plus de maudire ses amis de déteindre sur lui. _Faut vraiment que j'aie une discussion avec Baekhyun et Jongdae, c'est de pire en pire, là..._ Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune comateux amener son téléphone à l'oreille et au vu de la main qu'il passait sur son visage, il tentait visiblement de se réveiller en même temps qu'il répondait mollement à son interlocuteur.  
Kyungsoo secoua discrètement la tête et se reconcentra finalement sur sa conversation avec Junmyeon qui avait pu récupérer son téléphone. Ils l'attendaient dans leur café habituel mais il lui suffirait d'envoyer un message une fois sorti du train pour qu'ils viennent à sa rencontre. Kyungsoo acquiesça et les prévint qu'il était de toute façon bientôt arrivé et au même moment, un éclat de rire accentua le brouhaha de son wagon. C'était celui de son compagnon de voyage et Kyungsoo ne put s'empêcher de fixer ce sourire alors bien ancré qui lui faisait face. _Il est beau aussi même quand il ne dort pas..._ se prit-il à penser pendant que Junmyeon lui disait qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la gare. Il lui répondit à peine avant de raccrocher, hypnotisé par le mouvement des lèvres charnues qui gesticulaient au fur et à mesure des mots qui en sortaient. Il rata de ce fait le coup d'œil mi-gêné mi-amusé que lui envoya son vis-à-vis, intrigué par le regard qu'il gardait fixe sur lui.

Peu de temps après, le jeune inconnu raccrocha également mais garda son sourire. Il était bien plus dynamique qu'au tout début de leur cohabitation -ce qui n'était pas difficile- et Kyungsoo en fut jaloux. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait été motivé par sa discussion avec quelqu'un qu'il devait beaucoup aimer -sinon, il ne serait pas aussi rayonnant- et Kyungsoo sentit un élan de possessivité le prendre aux tripes quand il se rendit compte que ce beau sourire n'était pas pour lui. _Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que je viens encore de penser, là ? On ne se connaît pas ! Réveille-toi, bordel !_ Il soupira, se massant les tempes dans le but de se calmer, et reprit sa contemplation du paysage comme le faisait déjà celui qui occupait décidément trop son esprit à son goût. Enfin, non, il ne le faisait pas. Kyungsoo sentait le poids de son regard sur lui et cette sensation pesante mais pas désagréable pour autant amena ses joues à se colorer de rouge. Il ne savait par contre pas si cela était dû à la gêne, la honte de s'être fait prendre dans sa jalousie ou encore autre chose. _Dites-moi que je ne lui ai pas fait peur..._ s'entendit-ilgémir de désespoir alors qu'il ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux dans une tentative de paraître détaché. Ce serait bien sa veine de s'être montré désobligeant voire carrément insultant envers un inconnu qui- _Bon sang, cette puissance !_ Kyungsoo venait de croiser son regard malgré lui. Et il ne put que déglutir quand il remarqua le léger sourire qui le soulignait. L'inconnu _beaucoup trop... canon mais c'est quoi ce regard perçant ?!_ pencha la tête sur le côté quand il le vit qui commençait à écarquiller les yeux. Il l'imita bien vite et se racla aussitôt la gorge avant de se détourner, visiblement embêté et désolé d'avoir mis Kyungsoo mal à l'aise, en témoigne sa moue qui faisait un peu gonfler ses joues. _Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien suivi, là..._ s'interrogea-t-il, clignant bêtement des paupières le temps d'assimiler la chose.  
Et comme pour retomber dans la routine de leur cohabitation, Kyungsoo ne put détourner les yeux du jeune homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner. Endormi, il était décidément beaucoup plus gérable. Il avait plus l'air d'un chiot en plein rêve que d'un prédateur. Et si c'était Kyungsoo la proie, il doutait largement de pouvoir fuir à temps. Si toutefois il tentait de fuir, évidemment.

Lentement, il revint à la réalité pour découvrir le chiot-prédateur tête posée contre la vitre, à peine gêné par les vibrations du train. Il s'était assoupi. Encore. Et en plus de sourire à cette vision, Kyungsoo soupira de soulagement, la tension s'évaporant soudainement. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment mais le regard du jeune homme en face de lui était bien plus lourd et l'avait sondé bien plus profondément que celui que pouvait avoir Junmyeon lorsqu'il attendait qu'on lui dise la vérité. _Du coup, si j'ai survécu à ça, je pense que je devrais pouvoir tenir tête à Junmyeon-hyung un peu plus longtemps maintenant..._ ironisa-t-il alors que la gare de Hongdae s'élevait à l'horizon. Et lorsqu'il remarqua le bâtiment se faire de plus en plus proche, il rangea son livre dans sa pochette en plastique et le remis dans la poche de son manteau avant de se laisser aller un instant à sa solitude qui se terminerait bientôt. Kyungsoo aimait ses amis, il les adorait. Mais il aimait tout autant se retrouver seul avec lui-même, sans devoir parler à quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le verbe « se taire ». Baekhyun et Jongdae, pour ne plus les citer.  
Sans y prendre garde, Kyungsoo se pencha sur son compagnon de voyage pour savoir s'il dormait à poings fermés ou pas. Après son observation rapide, il finit par le bousculer doucement afin de ne pas le brusquer mais c'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas touché. La gare se rapprochant de plus en plus, il décida d'y aller plus franchement mais rien n'y faisait, il n'ouvrait pas les yeux.  
Les hauts-parleurs crachèrent bientôt un « Vous êtes arrivés à Hongdae » tandis que le train s'y arrêtait et malgré le bruit supplémentaire que provoquèrent la voix métallique et le freinage sur les rails de chemin de fer, son bel inconnu ne bougea pas si ce n'est pour se replacer plus confortablement dans son siège. Grommelant dans sa barbe comme quoi c'était bien le moment de ne pas se réveiller alors qu'il l'avait fait trois fois avant ça, Kyungsoo se retint de le secouer comme un prunier. Au lieu de ça, il se dépêcha de fourrer l'écharpe -toujours abandonnée sur la tablette- dans le sac en papier glacé et de récupérer les gants qui s'étaient échappés de la veste du jeune homme qui dormait toujours comme un bienheureux pendant que les passagers montaient et descendaient du train dans un flot incessant de bruits et de paroles. _Mais bon sang, il va ouvrir les yeux, oui ?!_ s'énerva-t-il alors qu'il pouvait très bien le laisser là et rejoindre ses amis qui ne tarderaient plus à arriver. Mais dans un dernier effort avant d'abandonner, il frappa violemment la tablette du plat de la main, se la brûlant au passage, avant d'applaudir devant son visage qui restait décontracté puisque toujours sous l'emprise du sommeil. _Le ridicule ne tue pas, qu'on dit. Y a intérêt. Ou je ressuscite pour l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive._ Plus tard, Kyungsoo était certain qu'il voudrait sauter d'un pont pour avoir voulu réveiller un étranger et faire en sorte qu'il ne rate pas son arrêt mais en même temps, son esprit lui murmurait que ce n'était pas un étranger banal. _Ta gueule !_ lui cria-t-il. Il était sur les nerfs et cet imbécile de Beau aux Bois Dormants de chiot-prédateur ne daignait pas- _Ah._ Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Complètement perdu, il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais Kyungsoo ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il le tirait derrière lui, hors du train. Enfin. Le contrôleur venait tout juste de siffler.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Kyungsoo aperçut son compagnon de voyage qui regardait le train partir d'un œil hagard. Rigolant doucement, il lui tendit son sac et ses gants dans un sourire et son bel inconnu les lui prit avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, en plus de lui servir le sourire qu'il avait plus qu'apprécié un instant auparavant. Puis ils restèrent là, ne sachant pas s'ils pouvaient se quitter comme ça ou s'ils devaient se présenter l'un à l'autre d'abord. Décidant pour eux deux, Kyungsoo rassembla son courage et l'enjoignit à le suivre jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, restant simplement côte à côte, savourant la présence silencieuse de l'autre. Mais quand Kyungsoo tourna finalement la tête dans l'optique de lui demander son nom, il le vit en train d'écrire sur un ticket de caisse -il supposa que c'en était un. Et il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche que ce fut Kyungsoo qui lui évita une rencontre douloureuse avec un pilier en béton. Poli, le béton, mais très dur quand même. Relevant le regard, -encore- perdu, il ne le quitta pas des yeux durant ce qui sembla être _trop longtemps... Qu'est-ce qu'il va me tomber dessus, cette fois...?_ Il lui sourit néanmoins, intrigué, et son vis-à-vis lui tendit le bout de papier au moment même où apparurent ses amis qui se dirigèrent aussitôt dans leur direction en courant. « Merci de m'avoir sorti du train à temps. Faisons connaissance ? » suivit d'un numéro de téléphone et de « Kim Jongin ». Kyungsoo toussa de surprise, s'étouffant presque, ce qui accentua encore plus la chaleur qui avait pris place sur son visage, et releva immédiatement le regard. Jongin, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, osait à peine poser les yeux sur lui, affreusement gêné, mais ne fuyait pas.

— Do Kyungsoo, enchanté. s'inclina-t-il après une très brève hésitation tandis que ses amis arrivaient à leur hauteur.

Jongin releva la tête et, le sourire s'élargissant à peine, le fixa sans rien dire. Longtemps. Et Kyungsoo se revit dans le train, face à cette même intensité du regard de Jongin. Il en rougit tout aussi facilement mais n'eut plus peur. Après tout, il l'avait remercié et voulait apprendre à le connaître. Et surtout, il ne lui avait pas fait l'effet d'un prédateur quand il lui avait donné son numéro. Pas du tout, même.  
Ses amis se manifestèrent Baekhyun se pencha à son oreille pour lui demander qui était « ce sexy monsieur » tandis que Jongdae et Junmyeon le saluaient et se présentaient quand le nom de Jongin fut crié au loin. C'était ses amis qui avaient sagement attendu dans la gare le temps qu'il arrive et qui, lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin vu, avaient fait fi de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Aucun d'eux ne s'approcha cependant, aussi Jongin fut-il contraint de les rejoindre et de quitter Kyungsoo. Ce dernier, qui terminait d'enregistrer son numéro, lui sourit et le salua à nouveau.

— Tu sais comment me joindre maintenant. lui dit-il en désignant son téléphone juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Il venait de lui envoyer un message : « Pense à dormir la nuit. C'est plus important qu'il n'y paraît. » Il ne le vit pas mais il entendit clairement l'éclat de rire de Jongin qui venait de retrouver ses amis.

 _ **End.**_

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'espère que cette tranche de vie vous a plu~  
C'était mon tout premier KaiSoo ! Fini, je précise, j'en ai d'autres sur le feux, commencés avant celui-ci.  
Ah oui, d'avance, je réponds à une question qui, je le sens, va venir : je n'ai prévu aucune suite. C'est à vous de décider ce qu'il en advient. Et si vous voulez me faire part de vos impressions, les commentaires sont là pour ça~ Parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une tranche de vie et du coup, j'ai l'impression que c'est plat et qu'il manque quelque chose. Bref, je me suis frustrée toute seule, en gros.  
En attendant, merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
